


Tutor Me

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s her professor and she’s his naughty little pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Surana”, her name rang in her reddening ears.  “I’d like to see you after class.”  

She sunk low in her seat, the eyes of her peers hot on the back of her neck.  She took notes carefully, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.  When last student had exited the room, she dragged herself to his desk.  

“What’s going on with you lately?”, he didn’t accuse, but asked concernedly.  

“Nothing, ser”, she clutched her binder close to her chest.  

“When I took this class over from Professor Duncan, I studied all of his student’s work habits.   Yours is the only one that has drastically changed.  You were one of his top students and now you’re barely passing with an average mark.  Is it the way I teach?”

Her head snapped up, “No!  It is not your teaching.  You are a wonderful teacher.”

His smile was brief before he wet his lips.  “Then how can I help you bring up your grades?  I’ve checked with your other Professors and you’re doing brilliantly in their classes.  Lady Wynne speaks very highly of you.”

“Maybe history just is not my subject anymore”, she shrugged and forced a defeated grin.  

“Ouch.  When you put it like that…”, glasses down on the table, he looked almost like a student.  

“I did not mean it like that!  I meant that maybe I just do not find it all that interesting.”  A genuine smile crossed her lips, “I will try harder, I promise.”  

“I’d be willing to tutor you.  If you need it”, he rubbed his glasses on his red shirt.  “We could do it before school, after school, during lunch if you’re free.  If that doesn’t work then maybe I could make some time on the weekends, in the library?”

“O-oh… I will see what time is best for me.”

“Good, go on then”, he nodded toward the door.  “I’m sure Lady Wynne will be upset if you’re late.”

“Thank you, Professor Theirin” 

“That still sounds weird.  Anyway, yes, you’re welcome.”  A silly smile.  Why had she only just noticed it?  

“What was that about ‘during lunch’?”, Jowan asked when she entered the hall.  

“Tutoring, if you must know.”

“Sounds a bit more like  _ tutoring _ .”, he elbowed her in the ribs when he spoke.  

“Oh shove off, Jowan”, she rolled her eyes.  “My grades are slipping and he just wants to help me.”

“ _ Help _ you.  Riiight.  I’ve seen the way he looks at you.  Changed your seat to the front, he did!”  Jowan chuckled when she punched his shoulder.  

“You would know.  You are the one fucking the teacher’s aid.”  

“Don’t drag Lily into this!  You’re the one our new professor is after”, he wiggled his bushy black eyebrows.  

“Drop it, Jowan.  Or you will be my sparring partner in Primal class.”

 

She talked it over with Professor Theirin, they’d study in the evenings when the halls of Calenhad Academy were quieter.  She was nervous, why she nervous?  She picked around her food at lunch and remained absent minded through most of her classes.  By the time her tutoring session was about to begin she was a jittery mess.  Spent way too long on her hair, redid her eyeliner until she looked like a raccoon and then washed it all away.  

“You look like nice”, Professor Wynne noticed her as she wandered out of the dormitory.  

“Oh?”, startled by the old woman’s presence.

“Yes!  Most the girls your age wear far too much makeup.  It hides their natural beauty”, a smile and she was on her way.  

“Th-thank you, professor!”  Maker’s breath.  She must look awful if Wynne was giving her compliments.  She wanted to run back to her room and change, put on more makeup, fix her hair again.  Just as she’d turned on her heel, she heard him.  

“Ah, Miss Surana!”

_ Maker, why? _  “Professor Theirin.  I was just on my way to our tutoring session.  Just have to get my books.”

“You mean  _ those  _ books?”, he pointed to the books and papers in her hands.  

A nervous laugh, her cheeks were warm.  “I grabbed the wrong ones.”

“Kitsune?”

“Ser?”

“That looks like your history book”, he snickered.  

She looked down with a cackle.  “Right.”

“Are you sure everything's okay?”, his eyes washed over her, lingering on her face for a moment longer than necessary.  

“I know I seem… distracted.”

“That’s putting it mildly”, he joked.  

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go, Miss Surana.  You’re not talking your way out of tutoring.”

She wasn’t trying to.  Just trying to gather her thoughts, what was going on with her?  His hand briefly touched her shoulder and she all but flew out of her skin.  “What?”, she shrieked.  

“You’re walking passed the door…”, he spoke slow.  “Sit down”, he gestured to her usual desk.  He shrugged out of his vest and loosened his tie.  

Her eyes darted around the room, attempting to look at every place but his back, his shoulders.  They pushed hard against that white buttoned down shirt.  She flipped noisily through her history book.  “Our um…”   _ Swallow _ .  Was it hot in here?  He was rubbing the back of his neck.   _ His neck. _  “Our last lesson…”

“Uh huh”, he turned to face her while he scrubbed endlessly at his glasses with the hem of his shirt.  

“It was on…”  Part of his stomach was exposed.  His tight, tan stomach.  

“War dogs.”

“Uh huh.”  Was she drooling?  “War dogs?”

“Mabari hounds, Miss Surana.”  He put the frames back on the bridge of his nose.  “You really don’t remember?”

She did remember but not right now.  Not when he was standing there, so plain, so normal.  Like a person.  A man.  Her eyes latched onto her textbook.  “I do.  We were discussing their usefulness in times of war.”

“They serve many purposes other than tearing out jugulars”, he slid into the seat across from her.  “Most of which you won’t find in that book.”  The cover of the book flipped closed.  “They make great companions.”

“I have heard they are rather smart animals, able to understand complex strategies.”  Eyes focused on his, her concentration was set on his loose tie and the slightly exposed clavicle in her peripheral.  “Capable of taking down a handful of enemies without any interference from man.”

“You obviously don’t need any help on this topic”, his gaze dropped to her lips.  

“There is one topic I am not so clear on”, her tone was low.

He raised an eyebrow.  

“The other day, you brought up different classes.  You spoke to some length of warriors and rogues but when it came to mages… you seemed to disregard us.”

“D-did I?”, he stammered.  “That wasn’t my intent.”

“Do mages intimidate you, Professor?”  What was she saying?  Words just kept coming out, her heart hammered in her chest.  She leaned closer to him, fully aware of how the blouse she’d chosen to wear was falling dangerously low.  

“I wouldn’t use that word, really.  More like, I don’t know too much about them.  Just the basics really.”  Visibly he was straining to keep his eyes on her face.  

“Not all mages are the same.  But I would be willing to help you understand them better.”

“I’m pretty sure  _ I’m _ the teacher”, he tugged on his tie again and took a moment to unbutton his cuffs and roll them up to his elbow.  

“I think it would benefit the both of us”, she purred.  

His cheeks reddened and he stood up abruptly, “Miss Surana”, his tone was even with no hint of returned flirtation.  

“Professor?”, she straightened up in her seat, nervously crossing her legs she bumped the underside of the desk and sent them flying onto the floor.  

He picked them up and set them back on her desk.  There was a brief moment where is tie dangled in her face.  And in that tiny window of time she grabbed it and yanked his face close to hers.  There was no movement.  He lingered there, in shock or anticipation.  

“Switch spots”, she demanded.  “I will be the teacher and you can be the student”

“I don’t think-”

“I was not asking”, she froze the tie.  Stiff, it thumped against his chest.  

He sat in her seat, shaking the frost from around his neck.  Why was he going along with this?  He could stop her at any moment.  Tell her it was inappropriate but instead he played along.  

She twisted her hair and held it in a bun with a pencil.  “I will be needing these.”  His glasses were large on her face and made everything blurry.  

“I need those to see, Miss Surana.”

The soft crack of her hand on his cheek shocked them both.  “Professor Surana.”  

His eyes lit up, a pinky mark began to form on his face.  He moved his jaw and leaned back in his seat, his legs open wide.  “Professor.  I need those to see.”

“You will not be needing your glasses for this, Alistair”  


	2. Chapter 2

“How about we make this a game?”, she purposed.  

Everything in him told him to stop.  This was his student.   _His student_.  But how could he focus when his glasses were on her face?  How could he stop himself when she was leaning across the desk, throwing herself at him?  “What kind of game?”  

She held his chin as she spoke.  “I will ask you some questions and if you get them right, you get a reward.”  

“What kind of reward?  Cheese?  I do love cheeses.”

“It is better than that.”

“There isn’t much I like more than cheese.”  Why was he still talking?   _Stop her already!_

She jerked his face upward.  “Are you sure about that?”, her breath warmed his lips.  

“What happens if I answer wrong?”  If she stared at him like that any longer, he’d bend her over the desk and ruin her little game.  

“For your sake I hope you do not answer any of them wrong.”  Her hand brushed his cheek before she reared back and slapped him.  Much harder than before.

His tongue poked the inside of his sore cheek, “I might answer them wrong on purpose if that’s my punishment.”  

“Oh?”, her brow raised.  “Maybe I should make your punishments worse.”

“Maybe I’d like worse.”

He had her stumped.  She had no words.  No way to tell if he was telling the truth or not.  “First question, Alistair: What are the schools of magic?”

“Really?  I told you I knew the basics”, he sighed.  “Creation, Primal, Spirit, and uh…”  

“The basics, remember?”

Of course he knew the answer.  Entropy.  But he didn’t want to answer it right.  He wanted her to hit him again.  “It must have slipped my mind”, he smirked.

“I am pretty sure you are lying.”

He shrugged, “I could be.  Or I could just be _really_ stupid.”  

The hand stung his other cheek.  Damn.  Why did he like this so much?  Why did he like the sound, the feeling, the pain of her hand coming down on him?  She stood with her hips slanted, a stance that told him she was in charge.  “Are you going to take this seriously?”  

“How about you ask something else?  Something not mage related.”

“So you _are_ intimidated by us.”  

“I told you I wouldn’t use that word”   _Stop talking.  Stop her.  Make her leave._  

“Why did you move my seat?”

_Of course she’s suspicious of that._  “Your grades-”

“Did not start to slip until the week after you moved my seat.”  Arms folded across her chest, impatiently.  

“I wanted you close to the front, for your own benefit”, he offered the lame excuse.  

She didn’t buy it.  The desk that separated them was pushed out of the way.  She straddled his lap, her breasts in his face.  “How would that benefit me?  It sounds selfish.”

It was.  

Through her jeans and his slacks he could feel her warmth.  Her grey eyes were playful though her face was still.  “Answer me”, she grabbed a fistful of hair.  

“It was selfish.  I wanted you to…”, he cringed when she tugged.  “Alright… I wanted to watch you.”

“Why?”

“You know why”, he smirked.  

She released her grip.  He wondered if she could feel him hardening beneath her.  An adjustment of her hips, which felt like more a grind, told him yes.  She removed the glasses and placed them on the desk.  “Is this okay?”

“With me?  Yes.  With anyone who happens to find out…”, he ran through many outcomes in his head..  “Who knows you’re here?”

She thought for a moment.  “Lady Wynne and Jowan.”

“Ugh, that guy…”

She playfully smacked his shoulder, “Watch it.  He is my friend, you know.”

“Just a friend?”, he inquired.

“Jealous?”, she teased.

“Me?  ‘The guy who purposely put you at the front of the class so he could watch you’, jealous?  Never.”

Her fingers settled on the knot of his tie, “There is a punishment for jealousy, Alistair.”

“I don’t suppose it’s going to hurt is it?”

She pinched the knot and pulled it tight against his throat.  This wasn’t like him.  He’d never let someone do these things to him.  He liked it.  Too much.  He moaned softly, unsure if she’d noticed.  Feet planted on the tile she forced him down to the floor by his shoulders.  The tie was gone from his neck, swiftly placed around his hands.

“Is that really necessary?”

She grinned, “Mmhm”  Her pants slid down to her knees, her soft silver haired mound, bare before him.  She hadn’t worn any panties.  “Kiss me”, she commanded.  

He leaned forward, knees feeling every bit of the tile under him.  His lips grazed the fine hairs.  

“You can do better than that”, she cooed.  

There was a fragrance coming from her, just under his nose.  When he put his mouth to her she pushed into his face.  He slid his tongue against her slit, a shudder rolled through her. _Damn this tie._  Fingers tickled her thigh, her leg twitched before she placed a sharp nail in a crease on his forehead.  

“No touching.”

He huffed his disapproval.  “That’s not really fair.”

“I said this was punishment.  Now, continue.”  She directed his face back to her pussy.  

Lips glistening, cock straining against the zipper, tongue hopelessly lapping at her hardening clit.  Wasn’t this as much of a tease for her as it was for him?  How long was she going to make him do this?  He craved more.  

“E-enough”, Kitsune stammered.  She loosened the tie and let it fall away on it’s own.

With ragged breaths between his words he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, her hands trembled as she fidgeted with her pants.  

“Stop”

She stilled at the sound of his voice, her black jeans resting on her thighs.  

Alistair grabbed her waist with firm hands and sat her bare bottom on the desk.  “You think I’m just going to let you tease me like that?”  Kisses trailed down her neck.  He pushed her hand against him.  

Head back, legs spread, she let him slide her clothes past her ankles.  His touch tickled, gooseflesh spread to her limbs.  Between her thighs he let his fingers explore her.  “Hey”, she breathed, “I thought I was in charge.”

A smirk, “You were.  Apparently you still need a tutor.”

“Then tutor me, Professor Theirin.”    

He took it as a challenge.  At the edge of the desk, a hand on her belly forced her to lie back.  Swooping below her, he propped her legs up on his shoulders.  He spread her lips with both hands, teased her labia with his tongue.  An index finger lifted the hood of her clitoris, exposing the soft pink pearl completely.  He rubbed his thumb against it.  In small circles.  Only applying more pressure and gaining speed when her back began to arch.  

Soft mewls came from her chest, calves flexed against his shoulders.  An incoherent mumble and fingers combing through his hair.  His puckered lips kissed her hardening bead before her stopped touching her completely.  “Now”, he smiled up at her, “I’ll show you how to please a man.”


	3. Chapter 3

He rolled her over on her stomach, breasts pressed hard into the sturdy table top.  He used the same tie to bind her hands together “If you want me to stop”, he tightened it, assuring she couldn’t escape, “just tell me.”  He shrugged out of the button down shirt, the grey undershirt tight around his chest.   “If I hurt you”, long fingers stroked either side of her waist.  “Tell me.”  

A single nod was all she managed.  The pitter-patter of her heart reverberated off the desk and back into her ears.  His touch was rough; forceful squeezes of her thighs, slaps across her bottom.  He moved her feet, knees slightly bent and toes pointed at the desk.  A forefinger explored her slit, rubbed against it, letting her slick lubricant cover him.  He pushed it into her.  Immediately, she tensed and moaned against the wood.  

The sting of his hand on her arse cheek was abrupt.  “Relax”, he rubbed circles on the burning spot.  Another, thicker, finger entered her and hooked downwards.  The rigid wall expanded at his touch.  Her legs swayed, mouth opened, brow furrowed.  There was a familiar sensation growing in her, not the kind she was willing to let blossom.  

“Alistair, please”, her voice was rough.  

“Don’t fight that feeling.  Let it happen.”

She was clenching, trying to keep herself from urinating.  “P-please”, she choked on the word.  “I really feel like I-”

His fingers were curling and relaxing, each time he increased the pressure.  “I’ll stop if you want me to”, he wasn’t willing to dishonor is promise.  His other hand slid between her, thumb and forefinger stroking her clit.  “I want you to tell me to stop, Kitsune.”  

It was more intense now, she felt like her bladder was about to empty if he continued to rub the rigid patch.  The strokes were simultaneous, inside and out.  Her legs trembled before they stiffened.  Her walls came down on his fingers with so much force he could hardly move.  He bit his lips to stifle his moans as he watched a gentle stream of clear, hot, orgasm pour from her. Down his arm, on his shoes and the floor.  It was a long moment before the true waves took her and she whined into the desk.  When they’d passed her knees buckled, she slipped to the tile, the tie still binding her wrists. 

“I am so sorry!”, she apologized.  “I-I do not know what happened… it was so intense I guess my bladder...”

Alistair laughed a giddy belly laugh.  “You really do need a tutor don’t you?”  He used the discarded shirt to wipe the fluids from her skin.  “I wanted you to do that.  I wanted you to cum.”  He pushed hair out of her eyes, “That’s why I told you to relax.”

“I had no idea I could do that”, her cheeks were flushed.  

“That’s what I’m here for isn’t it?”, he helped her up.  “I am your teacher after all.”      

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any time you need a tutor.

Her feet barely met the floor as she was on the edge of his desk.  The scruff of his beard scraped her cheeks and lips raw.  One hand flat on her ribs, the other on the small of her back.  Tongues on each other before he pulled away.  Without taking brown eyes off her, he unbuckled his belt.  She reached out to help him with the buttons, he swatted her hands away.  “Be a good girl, no touching.”   

In a motion her blouse was gone, tossed to the linoleum.  Bottom rested on the edge of the desk, stroked her slit, admired her subtle twitch.  The wiggles enticed him, of course, but he knew a little about self control.  On bent knees he filled his mouth with her mound.  Soft hairs tickled, she bucked into him.  Immediately, Alistair snapped up and smacked her just where he’d been sucking.  Two fingers stroked her folds, spread them open and presented a pink, swollen bead.  Encircled by his mouth, she arched off the desk.  Hand on her tummy to flatten her, he chuckled against her warm flesh.  

He sucked, hard, then gently, then hard again.  Loud moans came with pants inbetween.  A wandering student could overhear them.  It only fed his adrenaline driven mind.  She came again, hard contractions, pulsing clit.  He sopped up her cum, the taste was sweet, the smell, intoxicating.  

With drunken eyes and a wet mouth he watched her from over the valley between her breasts.  Tiny waves still surged in her.  Weak fingers clung to silver hair as she tried to steady herself.  The unzipping of a zipper brought her back to the classroom.  Warm, fingers dug into her hips and pulled her off the desk.  “Alistair”, she sighed when he held her against blazing skin.  

A carnal growl for an answer before he lifted her up by the arse.  Ankles locked around him, he settled her just above his cock.  Grey locked on amber, she looked away in a hurry.  He nudged her chin with his nose, biding her to watch him.  Watch his face as he entered her.  A lazy half smile as her lips parted but no noise came.  Wrists latched onto his neck as she was filled with him.  He eased her, gauged her comfort as she slid and settled.  

Still tingling and a twitching she welcomed his cock.  He held her there, buried in her.  Lips hot on hers, he thrust up.  Her mouth separated, a squeak and back to his hungry lips. Up and down he moved her.  Filling her and emptying just enough to start his pattern again.  Sweat dripped on her, saliva lingered in her mouth, his hands squeezed hard enough to leave red marks on pale skin.  Eager grunts and innocent moans as he continued to ravage her cunt.  Strained thighs begged for relief but she clung to him.  

Easing for just a moment, Alistair set her down, dragged her to a chair and sat her in his lap.  She faced away, he admired the contours of her back.  Taut arse out, curved spine, hands on his knees, she welcomed him back into a swollen cunt.  He guided her only for a moment before she took to the rhythm and rounded her hips.  Hardened nipples tightened when he pinched and pulled.  She leaned back, his chest against her, never ceasing her hips. One hand drifted from her breasts and toward sensitive folds.  

Kitsune chewed her lip.  Fought back the ecstasy threatening to overwhelm.  There was a tickle that started in her toes, ran up her legs and lingered where his fingers were playing.  Audible in her pointed ear, biting into her shoulder, she felt the single throb from his cock.  He was still, deep, quiet.  Until she could feel heat, and spurts and the fingers she wanted to move, stayed.  When his hardened shaft stopped and his groans quieted, she tried to stand.  

He forced her back, cum and cock still filled her.  Fingers moved fast and demanding, nipple still pinched.  A whisper went unheard as she pulled away and clamped down.  She tasted herself when he filled her mouth with nectar.  Deep enough to make her gag.  He let her up, admired what dripped down her legs.  “This should go without saying”, he touched her when he spoke.  

“I know.  I will not say anything, Alistair.”  She looked back with a smile.

“That’s not what I meant.”  He stood and pulled her close.  “If you ever need tutoring… just tell me.”

“Oh?  I think tomorrow after class should be perfect.”        


End file.
